


coincidences are strange and happen without a warning

by EthelPhantom



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Also EuphieKallen has crawled to my heart and stolen it, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, I haven't seen any internet friends aus in this fandom yet so I provided, Internet Friends AU, M/M, You're Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthelPhantom/pseuds/EthelPhantom
Summary: Being friends with someone you're in love with is hard when said person is your internet friend and you've never met them in real life.(Or, strange things start happening once Kallen's girlfriend come over.)





	coincidences are strange and happen without a warning

**Author's Note:**

> I realised there was a significant lack of internet friends AU fics in general and then remembered I've never seen one in this fandom. So, I provided. You're welcome. 
> 
> Also, EuphieKallen has wormed its way to my heart and clearly not about to let go anytime soon. Fuck. So, while I do like other ships with Kallen as well (for example, KallenCC), this worked better for this fic.

_ Black Prince: You really should go to sleep, Suzaku. I don’t want you to stay up all night, after all, sleeping is a basic human necessity. (1:57 am) _

_ Besides, I remember telling you I wouldn’t answer you while it was something between 2 and 6 in the morning there. (1:58 am) _

_ Sleep well, I love you. (1:58 am) _

_ white reaper: yeah i know. _

_ love you _

_ gn _

Suzaku closed the chat sighing as he saw Lelouch go offline. He let his hand fall beside him on his bed and buried his face in his pillow. Ugh, he didn’t want to stop messaging Lelouch, but as he knew very well how late it was already, he accepted it (if rather reluctantly.) 

It wasn’t as late where Lelouch was (well, more like _ wherever _he was, Suzaku was only aware he was somewhere in Central Europe at the moment — apparently his family business required him travel a lot), but Lelouch knew exactly how late it was in Japan — he was just extra enough to actually learn what the timezone difference was — and refused to talk to him between 2am and 6am unless it was an emergency (such as a panic attack. Those happened a little too frequently.)

It was really frustrating sometimes, being friends with Lelouch. He was his best friend, they had, in fact, been friends with years already (probably since they were ten or so), but they’d never met each other in real life. Somehow, even despite Lelouch travelling the world so much, he’d never been able to come to Japan. Maybe his father didn’t let him. 

And, what was worst about it all was that they both liked each other, a lot. Like, “I’d like to cuddle with you all day and go to the cinema with you and hold you close and kiss you” type of liking. It wasn’t that they liked each other that was even the problem. It was because they had decided not to act on their feelings because they lived too far from each other and it would have been too difficult for both of them. 

Not that it was easy now either, but they didn’t want to create even more problems that were almost too sure to come if they were to get into a long-distance relationship without ever having even met each other. 

Oh well, what can you do. 

And that was when his phone went off again. It wasn’t Lelouch, that much was sure (the notification tone was wrong), but after the fourth notification, Suzaku could no longer ignore it. He picked up his phone again and unlocked it, only to find Kallen messaging him. God damn it, Lelouch was going to be so disappointed in him if he found out. 

_ Ace: Suzaku (2:04 am) _

_ Suzaku! (2:05 am) _

_ What in the world are you doing you can’t be asleep already I know you’re awake you fuck (2:06 am) _

_ Oh my god ansWER ME ALREADY (2:07am) _

_ Lapdog: what is it ヾ(`ヘ´)ﾉﾞ (2:07 am) _

_ also why the fuck is this my name once again (2:07 am) _

_ how did you get ur hands onmy pphone i thought i changed my password (2:08 am) _

_ Ace: Oh dear, I don’t know, maybe it’s because you can’t think of good passwords (2:08 am) _

_ Like boy if you want me not on your phone maybe it shouldn’t have been your boyfriend’s nickname lmao (2:08 am) _

_ Lapdog: he’s not my boyfriend!! (2:09 am) _

_ Ace: Could’ve fooled me (2:09 am) _

_ Anyway (2:09 am) _

_ My girlfriend is coming to Japan finally and I can’t meet her until evening bc I’m at school (2:09 am) _

_ And I think you two would get along well (2:09 am) _

_ Lapdog: where r u going w/ this (2:09 am) _

_ actually you know what i don’t think i want to know (2:10 am) _

_ Ace: And I do not care (2:10 am) _

_ Point is, I know you have nothing to do tomorrow and my gf needs company (2:10 am) _

_ So could you please keep her company until I’m free? (2:10 am) _

_ I’ll treat you to any food of your choosing if you say yes I don’t want her to get bored (2:10) _

_ She likes being around people too much to be alone the entire day (2:11 am) _

_ Lapdog: fine. (2:11 am) _

_ wehre and when (2:11 am) _

_ Ace: Great I knew I could trust you (2:11 am) _

_ Bc I can’t trust any of the others (2:11 am) _

_ Anyway tomorrow at 11.30am and at the digital art museum (2:12 am) _

_ She loves art and has been talking about going there for ages (2:12 am) _

_ Since she knew she was able to come here, actually (2:12 am) _

_ She’ll probably pay for the both of you so don’t worry about money (2:12 am) _

_ Lapdog: i cant let her pay for me i don’t even know her (2:13 am) _

_ Ace: Chill boy she’s rich af and also kind and loves to do things like that let her pay if she wants to do so (2:13 am) _

_ You’re broke anyway you gotta take the offer (2:13 am) _

_ Lapdog: fine (2:13 am) _

_ Ace: Great, I’ll tell her you’ll be the one to meet her (2:14 am) _

_ Have fun and don’t flirt with her you have your own almost boyfriend already to flirt with (2:14 am) _

_ Also yes she knows what you look like I sent her a pic a while back (2:14 am) _

_ Lapdog: Fuck off. (2:14 am) _

_ Ace: Wow, proper capitalisation and all that fancy shit who replaced you (2:15 am) _

_ Lapdog: Says you (2:15 am) _

_ oh fuck (2:15 am)_

_ lelouch isgonna kill me if he finds out im still up and on my phoen so good night (2:16 am) _

_ Ace: Lmao you’re so fucked (2:16 am) _

_ Goodnight (2:16 am) _

The next morning Suzaku woke up grumpy at 9.30, having completely forgotten why he set the alarm so damn early. He groaned and silenced his phone, burying his face in his pillow as he pulled the blanket over his ears. He had been up way too late last night (Lelouch wasn’t going to be proud of him), aware that after he stopped talking to Kallen, he’d went to instagram and spent time scrolling down the explore page a _ little _too long.

But, why had he been talking with Kallen past 2 am…?

_ Oh shit. _

He’d promised he would keep Kallen’s girlfriend company. 

Suzaku _ shot _ out of bed and ran to the bathroom. He needed to make himself presentable, if only to make sure Kallen wouldn’t have to be too embarrassed because of him (after all, as far as he was aware, her girlfriend was super fashionable.) A little embarrassed was alright because if this girlfriend of hers was here to stay (he hoped so, Kallen seemed to really like her), she would need to get used to the fact just about none of Kallen’s friends were even close to, well… not weird. The only ones that were at least somewhat rational sometimes were Xingke and Ohgi, and even their sanity could be questioned. 

Oh well. 

At least the art museum they were going to wasn’t something Suzaku hated it. It seemed interesting enough as it was interactive (and digital and it simply looked really cool) rather than being full of old paintings he could only stare at (Lelouch always remembered to be frustrated that he could never take Suzaku to any of his favourite museums because he would get far too bored and distracted there), so he’d survive.

Maybe.

Hopefully Kallen was right and he and her girlfriend would actually get along (since Kallen refused to talk about her that much, Suzaku didn’t even know her name or what she looked like.)

Once he got dressed and had eaten something, he headed for the underground, hoping he would at least be at the museum on time. It would, after all, take him quite some time to arrive, which really meant it would take him nearly an hour. Oh well, that was alright. After all, he’d left early enough and still got plenty of time left, right?

No, he didn’t.

He was twelve minutes late. 

Kallen’s girlfriend would have such a horrible image of him after this and Kallen would never talk to him again — and that, frankly speaking, would suck ass since Kallen was probably his second friend, one of his best friends.

(Lelouch was his first. They’d met so long ago on some online chat when someone had apparently forced Lelouch there. Even so, they realised the other was quite interesting (if only because they ended up arguing for three hours straight at first) and kept talking afterwards, so yeah, here they were, in love with each other and pretty much unable to do anything about it.)

Thankfully, there were only a handful of people waiting outside the doors, and a few seconds after he arrived, a young woman dressed to the nines (was she coming to the museum or going to a five-star restaurant? Suzaku had no idea) perked up and headed towards him. She smiled brightly and waited for him to acknowledge her. 

“Hi! You’re Kururugi Suzaku, right?”, she asked when his eyes met hers and bowed a little, which Suzaku returned. He was glad to see this woman had learnt a bit of Japanese traditions, if only for Kallen’s sake. 

“Yes, I am.. You’re Kallen’s girlfriend, aren’t you?”

“Yes! My name is Euphemia li Britannia, it’s so wonderful to be able to meet you finally! Kallen has told me so much about you! You can call me Euphie if you want to, but in case it’s too weird for you, you don’t have to, of course.”

“You can call me Suzaku, then.”

If Suzaku had ever met anyone that could be called the personification of sunshine itself, this woman was it. Like, sure, he’d been called sunshine quite many times by multiple people, but this woman definitely beat him at it. She seemed to radiate love and kindness and warmth, even. 

Correction to his earlier words — this woman had likely learnt about Japanese customs only because she was coming to Japan and didn’t want to offend or disrespect anyone while she was there. Sure, she’d come here at least partly because of Kallen, but still. 

“Kallen… has told me enough about you for me to know she really cares about you”, Suzaku replied, nor sure if it was the right thing to say. Hopefully, he wouldn’t offend her. But, seeing as Euphemia started laughing, it probably wasn’t at least the worst thing to say. 

“Yeah, I’m not surprised in the least. I kind of had to ask her not to talk about me too much as my family is what it is, but I’m glad to hear you’ve taken that from it anyway”, she said smiling. Then she gestured to the museum with an open palm. “Shall we go? We don’t have all day to this and I’d really like to see what kind of things they’ve created since the art seems to mostly be interactive.”

“Sure, I—”

“Also, I’m paying. I’m the reason you have to be here even though I’m sure you could have come up with something else to do. It’s the least I can do to compensate your time used to this.”

“It’s alright, I could have—”

“Great, that’s decided!”

They ended up spending quite a lot of time there. Even Suzaku enjoyed the museum — it was more like an amusement park had gone museum instead of it just being a traditional art museum. Maybe, if this still existed by the time he and Lelouch met, they could go there so Lelouch would get his museum date without having to drag a bored Suzaku around with him? 

“So, tell me a little about yourself, Suzaku. What do you enjoy doing in your free time? Do you have a boyfriend”, Euphemia asked before realising she should have probably said something else, “— or a significant other in general, I don’t want to assume anything”, she added quickly. 

They were finally done with the museum, and while Suzaku had enjoyed it, he gladly welcomed food — after all, they were trying to find a good place to eat. Euphemia was almost skipping a little, clearly excited for the rest of the day. Well, it wasn’t like Suzaku didn’t have good expectations as well — Kallen had been right, they did get along splendidly. 

“Oh, I love doing sports. A lot. It’s good that Kallen is so interested in them too because that way I have company almost any time I want to go to the gym or spar with someone since we both do martial arts. Literally no one else is on the same level as us. My other best friend is a little frustrated about it since he can’t apparently do any kind of athletic activity for long. He keeps saying I can’t drag him to any place that has something to do with sports once we meet, just like he can’t take me to a museum date”, he said laughing, but then as quickly as it had come, his smile faded from his face. 

It was a little difficult to remember that he was talking to one of his best friends’ girlfriend because it reminded him of the one he couldn't have. 

“What’s wrong? Did I do or say something wrong?”, Euphemia asked, worried. She furrowed her eyebrows as she reached to touch Suzaku’s shoulder but flinched her hand away almost immediately. “Oh, sorry, that was impolite of me. I shouldn't have tried to touch you”, she said and moved her hands to her sides so she wouldn’t do it again, at least very soon. 

“Its fine, and no, you didn’t do anything. To answer your question about a significant other, no, I don’t have one. You might have guessed who I like though as I mentioned museum dates just a second ago. My other best friend, the one I mentioned, I’m in love with him — and he says he’s in love with me, too —, but we’ve never met each other in real life so we decided not to begin a relationship. It would be too hard on us, not being able to see each other. Maybe one day, I hope.”

Suzaku sighed and forced his gaze back up from the street. “But it’s alright. We still talk nearly every day, for hours on end, and it’s great. It’s definitely more than enough, for now at least.”

“Funny you should say that, my half-sister mentioned her brother had similar problems — as he always refuses to talk to me about them. I think you two would get along well — and besides, you could be miserable over your situations together”, she mused, chuckling. Her laugh reminded him of something — or someone — else, but Suzaku wasn’t sure what it was. 

“Sure, sounds great. Is it possible to meet him? After all, you don’t live here, I doubt he does either.”

“Yeah, he’ll be coming to Japan in a week! Then I can introduce you and my girlfriend can steal me back completely.”

It really did sound great. There was someone else that could probably actually understand him. Kallen tried to, but couldn’t. Kaguya didn’t really like the fact Suzaku was waiting for someone he’d never met because it was making him sad (but, she was supportive nonetheless), so she kept trying to organise blind dates for him. They never went well. Usually they ended with him getting annoyed and leaving before fifteen minutes had passed. 

And, well, the rest of his friends and family either didn’t know or didn’t care. 

It was kind of difficult. 

Besides, if Euphie was like this, her half-brother couldn’t likely be much worse, right?

⬷۵⤐

The week went by quickly. Euphie spent time with both Kallen and him (he was grateful for the excellent company), and it was nice to get to know her. She was every bit as amazing as he’d thought from Kallen’s words, and Suzaku was happy to learn that Kallen had found herself such a wonderful girlfriend. He’d also found out why she’d asked Kallen not to talk about her that much — apparently her family was a really big name in the political part of the western world and it was, according to her father, better to keep any relationships a secret (didn’t stop her older siblings with a significant other from the opposite gender showing off their partners before breaking up with them after two weeks) until they were one hundred per cent sure they were serious about it. 

And, apparently it was better to go with whatever her father said as long as it was at least somewhat reasonable because you didn’t want him to dislike you for no good reason. 

(He reminded Suzaku of his own father, for some reason.)

Then, finally, the day when Euphie’s brother was coming to Japan arrived. Kallen hadn’t come with them, saying she had a lot of work to do. For some reason, it very much sounded like she just wanted to avoid having to listen Suzaku talking about his crush again. 

(He had to admit, he’d been doing that _ a lot _ lately.)

So, here they were, ready to pick up her brother from the airport. Euphie had been talking about her family the entire morning, about how she missed them, especially her older sister and two of her half-siblings (apparently she had over twenty but only actually missed two of them — the brother that was coming over and the sister of said brother, the ones Euphie talked about the most.) 

Suzaku was glad she would get to see this brother of hers after a while. After all, she’d be spending at least two weeks more with Kallen in Japan. 

“And, he’s like, better than amazing at chess? The only one who’s ever beat him at it is our older brother, but even he was defeated a few weeks ago, just before the one coming here now left to France. And my half-sister was temporary blind at some point, only regained her sight a few years ago, and yet she made the greatest origamis I’ve ever seen. She’s absolutely amazing!”

“Definitely sounds like it. It would be nice to meet her too at some point.”

(A wheelchair-bound sister that was temporarily blind and a brother that never lost a game of chess should have already rang bells in Suzaku’s head, but no, he didn’t think anything of it.)

(He’d probably regret it soon enough.)

“So, Euphie, where’s your brother?”, Suzaku asked once they had arrived. Euphie was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet. 

“He said his plane would land at 10 am, so he should be here any minute. I think he also said he’d come— oh, there! Lelouch! Over here!” Euphie ran over to a young man with hair blacker than the night (it was amusing how the man had such dark hair while Euphie’s was bright pink, really. He would have never thought they were even related if he didn’t know better.)

Suzaku walked closer to the two while they were conversing, hoping he wasn’t going to interrupt them too badly. 

“So, how’s Nunnally? Oh, and I wanted you to meet someone! He has similar problems to yours — no, don’t try, Nunnally told me already, you can’t get out of this by lying this time, and yes, emitting the truth counts as lying — and I think you’d get along great! You can be miserable together about your nonexistent love lives!”

“Euphie!”

The man’s voice was scandalised while Euphie burst out laughing. She hugged her brother tight and spoke, “I’ve missed you so much.”

“Yeah, I missed you too”, the young man replied and hugged her back. They were clearly close. It was nice to see siblings who were so close with one another. 

“Oh, that’s great, you found your—” Suzaku stopped in his tracks and stared at the young man in front of him. Now that he had a better look, he could actually recognise him. Suzaku dropped the water bottle he was holding, which then finally attracted both Euphie’s and her brother’s attention. “Wait, _ Lelouch _ ?? _ You’re _the brother she was talking about?”

He gaped at the man standing before him, who happened to be even more gorgeous in real life than over video calls. Gosh. Suzaku hoped he hadn’t just made a total idiot of himself. 

Lelouch stared at him like he was a ghost before leaving his luggage right there and walking over to Suzaku. He seemed to examine the man in front of him before a gentle smile grew on his face and he hugged Suzaku. Suzaku squeezed him right back as tight as he could, most definitely not ready to let go — probably ever. He lifted Lelouch from the ground and spun him around once, not caring at all how he looked like to the rest of the crowd — not right now. He had time to be embarrassed and ashamed later.

He was laughing, and after yelping because of the sudden action, Lelouch joined in as well. He was just so happy to finally meet Lelouch, even if it was merely a coincidence.

“Wait, what is happening?”, Euphie asked, clearly confused by the exchange Lelouch and Suzaku had. She tilted her head to the side and arched her eyebrow questioningly. It wasn’t surprising in the least — after all, who would have guessed that their brother and their new friend were actually somewhat old acquaintances (or, almost-lovers, as Kallen would call them.) So, of course, Suzaku would explain. 

(For some reason, Suzaku had a feeling Kallen knew about this but hadn’t bothered to tell either Suzaku or Euphemia.)

“Oh, you know, apparently your brother wasn’t just in a similar situation to mine — he was quite literally in the _ exact same situation _ as I was. It turns out the brother you talked about just so happens to be my Lelouch. What a coincidence”, he said and shrugged before returning his attention to his long time crush. 

“_Your_ Lelouch?”, Lelouch asked, smirking with a questioning look.

“That’s what you are, aren’t you?”

“I suppose I am, _ my Suzaku. _” 

Suzaku might or might not have totally blushed. 

“But that’s wonderful! I’m glad you two got to meet each other sooner than you thought. But, how didn’t you recognise him from what I told you about him?”

“Yeah, I think I should have realised it at the latest when you mentioned he had a sister that was temporarily blind — I did get information of that in real time, after all. But, I think that the denial was just that strong. You know, there was no way I could actually be so lucky that my friend and your brother could be the same literal perfection of a person— I mean, a person. I meant just a normal person and not— yeah, let’s just leave it at that or I’ll make it worse.”

Lelouch chuckled and covered his mouth with a free hand. “You think I’m literal perfection? Well, I must say, that’s flattering.”

Suzaku shoved Lelouch by his shoulder and rolled his eyes. “Oh shut it. You knew you were perfect already.”

Instead of hearing laughter (the beautiful laughter Suzaku loved listening to), Lelouch bent a little towards him and kissed his cheek. If Suzaku wasn’t already flustered, he most definitely was now. He flushed completely red. Yeah, his cheeks were burning, he decided as his hand brushed over where Lelouch had kissed him. Oh god. 

Suzaku decided to give Lelouch a taste of his own medicine, so once he was done being embarrassed, he pulled Lelouch towards him by his shirt (pity, it looked really nice and now it was a little crumbled) and gave his lips a quick peck. Sure, it didn’t go very well and their noses bumped, but it didn’t really matter to him. He had still kissed Lelouch and that was enough to give him a high from it. 

Lelouch’s eyes widened and he stared at Suzaku in shock, but before Suzaku could start worrying whether he made a mistake, Lelouch squeaked and hid his face in his hands. Suzaku could clearly see that the tips of Lelouch’s ears were red, as was his face when he finally saw it. 

It was, frankly speaking, the most adorable thing he’d ever seen. 

“Oh. My. God. You two are so cute!”

Suzaku might or might not have forgotten Euphie was there too and saw everything they did very well. It made things a little more embarrassing but maybe it was all right. After all, it was thanks to her that Suzaku had met Lelouch already. 

Lelouch fiddled with his hair and turned away from Euphie but he had to stop when Suzaku reached for his hand. “Why are you here without telling me first anyway, ‘Louch?”, he asked, intertwining their fingers. He also grabbed Lelouch’s luggage (and his own bottle) so that Lelouch wouldn’t have to drag it around with him. He was definitely going to be as much of a gentleman as he could. 

Lelouch smiled and there was an unmistakable twinkle of slight mischief in his eyes that Suzaku had become a little too familiar with. “I wanted to surprise you”, he explained. “When I heard Euphie here was going to see her girlfriend who lived in Japan, I informed our father I would go as well. It… didn’t sit well with him. But well, it was apparently enough that I told him I would go at some point anyway, and if I had to go on my own later on, I would also stop helping him with his political empire. After all, I do probably more than he — or Schneizel — does at this point, so it seemed to do the trick”, he mused. 

“But couldn’t Schneizel have done your work if you just quit?”, Euphie asked, walking a few steps ahead of them. 

“Could Schneizel do my work? Yes, definitely. _ Would _ Schneizel do my work? Definitely not. He hates all and everything I do — there’s a reason it was given to me. Besides, I do phenomenal job, better than he ever did, so our father would rather not lose me.”

Suzaku laughed and bumped shoulders with Lelouch, never once losing his hold of Lelouch’s hand. “Of course you do. You’re amazing, and I love you.”

Lelouch squeezed his hand and a smile that made Suzaku’s heart flutter grew on his face. 

“I love you too, Suzaku."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> Don't forget to comment and give kudos, darlings!


End file.
